falconeyereviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Then and Now: Sonic Colors
Alrighty, this is my first Then and Now review. I was re-reading some of my first reviews, and I got to this one, and I'm just like: What WAS I thinking, so here's my updated review of Sonic Colors. Plot See first review. Gameplay See first review. Zones I mentioned the zones in my first review, but I didn't go too in depth, so now I will. Tropical Resort The first area of the game. Basically, this is a huge lobby for Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park. Unlike the name suggests, there's really nothing tropical about it. And this is the only area where there's actually any 3D sections. I mean, there's some in the other game, but you don't really do much in them. Sweet Mountain This is a planet made out of food... so I'm not sure why it's not called "Sweet Planet," that would have made more sense. There are huge doughnuts, eggbot chefs, and popcorn that really just lays there. Starlight Carnival And this is where it's proven that the Nintendo Wii is not just a piece of junk that can't handle good graphics. This plaxe is beautiful. I'm not sure how Sonic can breathe, as it's all in outer space, but whatever, it's a video game. This is also the most automated section in the game minus Terminal Velocity. Really, there's lots of times where you don't have to do anything for the longest period of time. You can boost, but it really won't go much faster. Planet Wisp The wisp homeworld. Not much else to say. Aquarium Park Or "Chun-nan Underwater" As I like to call it (for those who don't know, Chun-nan is an asian style area in Sonic Unleashed). This oriental theme park is located almost entirely underwater. At least Sonic can swim in this game. Asteroid Coaster Like Starlight Carnival, Sonic can once again breathe in space for some reason. This one is kinda boring, there's a lot of Asteroids and Roller Coasters that can either help you get to certain places, or send you plunging to your death. Terminal Velocity The final zone. This is basically an apology for Eggmanland, because all you really do is run away from a bunch of things... and the final boss, which was fun, but pathetically easy. Good Aspects Well... this game really takes Sonic back to his Genesis roots. I can remember when everyone thought that Sonic 4 would be great and this game would suck. Anyway, there's lots of platforming, speed, and fun gimmicks. This is one of, if not, the best 2D Sonic game there is. Oh, and Super Sonic can be played in regular levels. Bad Aspects A lot of people say that this is a great 3D Sonic game. They are wrong. This is a great 2D Sonic game. The game kinda gave up being 3D after Tropical Resort. Oh and another thing, this game is extremely easy, and extremely short. I think I beat it in like 2 hours. Conclusion Last time I gave this game a 6.5 out of 10. This game does not deserve that low a score, especially considering I gave the original a 7 out of 10, and this game is just as good, if not better than the original. So I'm changing it's score from a 6.5/10 to a 7.75/10 with the title of EPIC!!!!!!